Esperar é muito difícil
by ri.karie
Summary: Se ela não abrisse aquele maldito pedaço de madeira vulgarmente chamado de porta nos próximos cinco minutos ele iria...


Ele estava impaciente, finalmente tinha conseguido um pequeno intervalo na sua agenda lotada pra ficar com ela e ELA estava ocupada de mais para ele? Se junto com seu amor não tivesse vindo o respeito arrebentaria aquele maldito pedaço de madeira vulgarmente chamado de porta e á arrancaria de lá á força. Céus, quem ela pensava que era para fazê-lo esperar? Certo, só a mulher da por quem ele era perdidamente apaixonado, mas, caramba, já fazia mais de um mês que não se viam e isso já é motivo suficiente para que ela interrompesse aquela maldita aula que ela estava lecionando, abrisse aquela maldita porta e se jogasse em seus braços para que então ele pudesse arrasta-lá para algum lugar longe daquele prédio ANBU e, enfim, matar a saudade que com toda certeza sabia que consumia a ambos.

Só de pensar que pouco tempo depois de descobrir que ambos haviam "sumido" por uns minutinhos, de suas respectivas tarefas, Tsunade-sama colocaria um ANBU atrás dos dois com alguma missão maluca a ser comprida imediatamente, Neji ficava mais afoito ainda com a demora daquela maluca que tinha a alcunha de sua noiva.

Seus devaneios foram "cortados" quando aquele pedaço irritante de madeira que o separava de seu objetivo foi aberto e um pequeno grupo de ninjas recém admitidos pela ANBU saiu, permitindo assim que seus orbes perolados pousassem na figura de cabelos castanhos que após vê-lo abriu um riso sapeca.

- Quão furioso você está?- Perguntou ela indo em sua direção e o abraçando.

- Porque eu estaria furioso?- respondeu ele pouco antes de unir seus lábios em um beijo um tanto quanto "simples" levando em consideração o tempo em que ficaram afastados.

- Você não está bravo por eu o ter feito esperar?- ela, sem desfazer o abraço, pergunta com uma cara um tanto quanto incrédula. Neji podia até ser um poço de paciência para certas coisas, entretanto esperar alguém com toda certeza não estava entre elas.

- Acho que consigo esperar enquanto você se ocupa com coisas mais importantes que eu Tenie- A voz dele estava carregada de sarcasmo, mas, mesmo assim, Tenten podia sentir uma pitada de ciúmes por trás de todo aquele tom sarcástico, e, céus o que ele pretendia falando seu apelido de criança com aquele timbre perto de sua orelha (ele não parecia muito disposto a desgrudar suas mãos da cintura de Tenten)! Estava se tornando muito difícil ficar somente abraçada com ele. Mas ainda não era a hora de beijá-lo como uma louca desvairada, primeiro tinha que fazê-lo pagar por todo aquele sarcasmo, e sabia exatamente como.

- Bom, já que você está disposto a esperar, creio que de tempo de eu terminar uns relatórios e entregá-los à Tsunade sama- enquanto dizia isso se desvencilhou dos braços do amado e foi em direção a sua mesa.

-Não se atreva- diz ele simplesmente com o timbre algumas oitavas a baixo.

Somente a voz imperativa era o suficiente para fazê-la parar de se afastar entretanto, ele a segurou seu pulso impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Sabe que eu não sou capaz, não depois de tanto tempo sem te ver. Falando nisso, acho melhor corrermos, assim que Tsunade descobrir que eu dispensei a turma mais cedo e que você está bem longe do clã ela vai arranjar algo para fazermos.

-Tens razão.

-Neji, seus olhos estão com um brilho um tanto quanto suspeito e que sorriso é esse? Hyuuga Neji, o que essa sua mente diabólica está tramando?

- Sinto informá-la senhorita Tenten, que dessa vez não me contentarei com poucas horas juntos. –dizendo isso ele á coloca sobre os ombros na famosa posição "saco de batatas".

-O que raios você pensa que está fazendo?- pergunta ela incrédula.

-Te raptando.

...

Tsunade esperava pacientemente o retorno do ANBU que mandara atrás de Neji e Tenten. Sabia que aqueles dois mereciam um tempo de descanso mas, quem pedira a missão dera ordens expressas para que fossem eles os enviados para cumpri-la. Entretanto qual não foi a sua surpresa quando o ANBU trouxe apenas um pequeno bilhete.

Tenten será devolvida em 72 horas

Hyuuga Neji


End file.
